violetta22fandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Miłość nie jest jeszcze stracona, piosenki
Miłość nie jest jeszcze stracona, piosenki to 42 odcinek trzeciego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis Leon nie chce wybaczyć Violetcie tego, że ona podawała się za Roxy. Violetta mówi Leonowi, że będzie całe życie czekać, gdyby on potrzebował czasu. Leon mówi Violetcie, że kiedyś mu przejdzie, ale i tak ich miłosna historia jest skończona. Kiedy miało dojść do pocałunku, Francesca wstrzymuje się i mówi Diego, że byłoby dobrze, gdyby byli osobno. Diego nie wierzy w to. Ludmiła proponuje Naty, by była jej asystentką. Naty nie zgadza się na to. Próbując dogonić Naty, Ludmiła wpada na Federico i błaga go o drugą szansę. Federico odmawia, gdy w radiu leci piosenka "Quiero". Gregorio nie podoba się to, że to German będzie się zajmował finansami Studia, i, czując się niepotrzebny, odchodzi ze Studia. Violetta widzi, jak jej ojciec i ciocia razem rozmawiają o dalszych sprawach. Violetta pyta się Angie, czy ona da radę spędzić z jej tatą aż tyle czasu, bo ona coś czuje. Angie mówi Violetcie, że dla jej ojca jest tylko szwagierką i on kocha inną kobietę, i tak już jest. Priscilla podsłuchuje rozmowę. Leon wszędzie szuka zdjęcia swojego z Violettą. Gery mówi Leonowi, iż to dobrze, że zdjęcie zniknęło, kiedy on zakończył rozdział z Violettą. Leon mówi Gery, że to nie znaczy, że Violetta nie jest ważną częścią jego życia. Gery chowa do pudełka zdjęcie, które wykradła, i udaje przed Leonem, że znalazła je. Maxi i Broduey znów próbują przeprosić Leona za nieszczerość. W tej chwili przychodzi Pablo z zaprzyjaźnionym właścicielem wytwórni płytowej, Juanem. Pablo mówi chłopakom, że Juan i inni właściciele wytwórni jutro ich posłuchają. Francesca przychodzi do Leona i przeprasza go za wszystko. W przeciwieństwie do Violetty, Leon od razu wybacza Francesce. Violetta nagrywa na stronę internetową klip do "Underneath it all" i dedykuje piosenkę Leonowi. Violetta przychodzi do Ludmiły, która ćwiczyła mowę po odbieraniu nagrody. Violetta życzy Ludmile szczęścia w karierze z You-Mix. Po podsłuchiwaniu rozmowy, Priscilla nazywa córkę naiwną, że ona daje się Violetcie manipulować. Ludmiła mówi mamie, że Violetta jest szczerą osobą. Na lekcji Angie prosi Diega, by zaśpiewał klasie "Ser quien soy". W tej chwili Francesca przychodzi i Diego zaczyna dla niej śpiewać. Francesca wychodzi i nagle Diego pojawia się przed nią. Diego przyznaje Francesce rację, że nie będą razem. Wszystko okazuje się być snem Franceski. Nazajutrz Olga i Ramallo mówią Jade, że nie wystąpią na jej ślubie. Gdy Jade pokazuje wypisany przez Nicolasa czek na występ, Olga zgadza się wystąpić. Podczas wrzucania klipów na stronę internetową, Maxi mówi Violetcie, że Leon jest na niego i chłopaków zły za kłamstwa, przez co nie nadążają z nagraniem klipu. Ludmiła znów próbuje przeprosić Federico, ale wszystko psuje lecąca z radia piosenka "Quiero". Diego próbuje przekonać ojca, by nie rezygnował ze Studia, ale bezskutecznie. Francesca patrzy na załamanego Diega, ale ucieka od niego, co on zauważa. Violetta przychodzi do Leona, ale zastaje Gery. Gery przekazuje Leonowi, że Violetta przyszła. Violetta mówi Leonowi, że on nie może obrażać się na chłopaków, bo oni nie są niczemu winni, i ich problemy nie mogą zaszkodzić Studiu. Leon mówi Violetcie, że ich problemy nie mają nic wspólnego ze Studiem, i wyprasza ją. Po udanym nagraniu klipu do "Mil vidas atras" na stronę internetową, Andres pyta Leona, dlaczego on pokochał Roxy, mówiąc, że gdy ten ją poznał, nie spojrzał na nieznajomą, tylko na miłość Violetty, i zakochał się w Roxy, bo nadal kocha Violettę. Leon potwierdza to, mówiąc, że tak nie myślał. Gery podsłuchuje rozmowę, którą kamera nagrała. Juan dzwoni do Pabla, a skoro on zostawił komórkę u Leona i Gery ją znajduje, to ona odbiera telefon. Podając się za asystentkę Pabla z imieniem Violetta, Gery odwołuje spotkanie. Priscilla znajduje Germana w Studiu i ma pretensje do niego, że on tam się zajmuje sprawami administracyjnymi. German pyta się Priscilli, czemu jej przeszkadza jego obecność w Studiu. Priscilla mówi Germanowi, że Angie ciągle kręci się w Studiu. German tłumaczy Priscilli, że chce współpracować ze Studiem, a Angie tam pracuje. Angie prosi Diega, by zaśpiewał klasie "Ser quien soy". Gdy Diego śpiewa, widzi Francescę i śpiewa dla niej. Gdy Francesca się odwraca, Diego nie pojawia się przed nią. Gdy Maxi i Naty oglądają klipy, znajdują nagranie rozmowy Leona i Andresa. Podczas oglądania klipu do "Underneath it all", Violetta mówi Alex'owi, że zadedykowała piosenkę Leonowi. Naty przychodzi i pokazuje Violetcie nagranie z Leonem i Andresem. Violetta jest wzruszona tym, że Leon nadal ją kocha, i idzie, by z nim o tym porozmawiać, mimo protestów Alexa. Priscilla wykrada pamiętnik Violetty i zauważa w nim negatywne wpisy o niej i pozytywne o Angie, i wyrzuca zeszyt na śmietnik, żeby się odegrać. Gregorio mówi Germanowi, że zostaje w Studiu. Angie mówi Germanowi, że martwi się o jego związek z Priscillą, bo usłyszała ich rozmowę. German mówi Angie, że Priscilla nie ma powodów, by martwić się jego obecnościami w Studiu. Angie pyta się Germana, czy nie ma innego powodu, z którego on jest w Studiu. Diego mówi Francesce, że nie będzie jej męczył, jeśli ona chce się odsunąć. Francesca wyznaje Diego, że nie chce go stracić. Ludzie z wytwórni nie przychodzą na spotkanie. Po telefonowaniu do Juana, Pablo mówi chłopakom, że ktoś odwołał spotkanie i ta osoba ma na imię Violetta, co wszystkich zaskakuje. W tej chwili Violetta przychodzi do garażu. Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinki